Trial and Testimony
Trial and Testimony is the 6th episode of season 8 and the 179th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the Ishiyama's house, Takeo, Akiko and Yumi are preparing to get dressed and go to court for their citation because it's the day of the trial, before preparing Jeremy's plan when the return to the past is ready to use, but before they just must wait for the "notice" of and asks to go find Sissi and go to the Hermitage, going to the sauna trusting in Hiroki. Hiroki appears when their parents tell Yumi that they expected to know what she're doing to fix this mess, but it won't disappear entirely her problem. Jeremy is with the Lyoko-Warriors and their parents waiting for the arrival of Yumi when Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama arrive in their car to the Palace of the Justice. When they already arrive just in time, Aelita is a bit nervous that her secret will be exposed to the public on his activities in Lyoko and could be the end. Anthea puts her hands in the shoulder of Aelita saying that she must calm such as she has planned and that Hiroki is looking for Sissi. While Hiroki arrives to Kadic looking for Sissi, he asks and if they have seen Sissi and they say him that she's in his room by his personal things and goes to there. When arriving Hiroki, he calls at his door and comes by part of Yumi that it's necessary to go to the Hermitage to execute the plan, expecting the warning of Anthea that the Lyoko-Warriors already ar about to go to the Court and they go together to there quickly. The parents of the Lyoko-Warriors go in a taxi by separated ready to arrive to the Palace of the Justice going down of the taxi, Michael Belpois pays to the taxi driver and goes away. At the end everyone enters in the Palace of the Justice going in by the door when it appears James and Chloe expecting his visit, but the parents dislike her presence by what had happened now throwing the fault by the arrest. The Lyoko-Warriors don't want to speak with them not looking to the face angered. James and Chloe go to the room of the trial waiting for the arrival of the juge that she will arrive in 30 minutes. Akiko and Casandra seat sighing at the same time doubting if they will go out of east wrap, when James says him that only they can trust Sissi that now only remains to wait if she will forget all that wrap giving the hope. Akiko and Casandra smile mildly and look to the floor thinking a while. While Sissi and Hiroki arrive to the old sauna in front of the supercomputer lighting, and sees the instructions of Jeremy for novices step by step to use the return to the past looking in front of the screen but the interface is very renewed being different to the previous supercomputer of the factory. Hiroki asks Sissi if when using the return to the past thinks that they can recover the factory as it was before. Sissi doubts that possibly no because it was destroyed by so that the Checkmate cannot use the supercomputer. He created another supercomputer secretly to use it in own profit, explaining the main aim of the Checkmate and can be very dangerous. Sissi works in the supercomputer looking the instructions step by step and already is smart to use. Hiroki sends him a message to Anthea by smartphone puts: "Already it's smart, I expect your warning. H." Anthea receives the message and whispers him to the Lyoko-Warriors that already is waiting to prepare the plan when the agent James says that the trial already is about to begin and say that they have to enter now. The trial already begins with the arrival of the juge raising to the accused, and there are the juries and several people around the room. The police asks silence to them because now begins the trial, the juge asks him go up to the bench to Yumi Ishiyama, and before asks her that she must swear to explain all the truth in front of the Justice heaving the hand and she swears doubting. She seats in the chair in front of a microphone. The juge begins to do questions about the kidnapping and that explain him in front of them. Before answering the question, she asks him to the juge what has to see with the case but she says that she only must answer the question. Yumi sighs and explains what happened during the experience of the kidnapping during two months when she was kidnapped by the spectres with the form of Takeo and Akiko (her parents) gazing to them that had used like experiment to create to the sentinels. The juries surprise about the sentinels with Yumi's history but all was by this person that had organised the kidnapping, she didn't know like saying that he was the one who there was him lided all the time and says his name in front of them, Alex Nicolas, who died during the explosion of the factory when he was seen for the last time with Franz. The people mutters, and the juge strikes the mallet asking order and silence. She continues explaining the history on the incident of the factory that doesn't have at all that see and only she had seen as it exploded. The juge asks Yumi that she can go down of the bench and calls him to the following accused: Aelita. She goes up to the bench without need to swear the truth. The juge does the question on the relation with his father Franz, she describes like a full man of secrets and never did in having a happy family as if all has divided by fault of the men in black. Suddenly, Aelita begins to suspect that something isn't well here when she recognises the pin that carried the juge is the symbol of the White Bishop in his clothes. Aelita diverts quickly the look of the juge and does him a gesture of look to Anthea moving his eyes "signalling to the juge" that she's an agent of the Checkmate. Anthea discovers it and she pretends that she wants to go to the bathroom asking permission to the juge and she leaves it go. James suspects to Anthea that something seems a bit scared and also goes to the bathroom abandoning the room of the court. Anthea runs going to the bathroom of women when James also follows it running but the door is closed striking the door, she takes out her smartphone to send a message to Sissi to use the return of the past already when the door opens forced by James, takes him the smartphone and throws her to the floor breaking it, and arrests her. Sissi receives the message of Anthea that use the return to the past but it's clear that she has discovered that the juge is an agent of the Checkmate with alias of the White Bishop and that the trial is a farce organised by them to take out information on the kidnapping of Yumi and by other subjects. She does a return to the past crossing the fingers and finally covers all France, included the Palace of the Justice, James and Anthea all going back to the normality for now. The Lyoko-Warriors gather in the factory destroyed and they had achieved all but no the factory and it's clear that already can continue to finish with Checkmate and the FBI agents won't go back to bother of temporary way, included the parents of the Lyoko-Warriors that no longer have memories of the supercomputer. Jeremy explains to the Lyoko-Warriors that the trial was organised by the Checkmate but the FBI agents don't have neither idea, believing at the beginning that worked for them but at the end wasn't it. Odd asks Jeremy what they will do to continuation and Jeremy answers him that they will continue with the program to cross the shield of the sector 5. William receives the call of his father James and wants that William come home now. The episode finishes with the Lyoko-Warriors saying goodbye by separate. Gallery Episode179.jpg|Policemen at the door of the courthouse. es:Juicio y testimonio fr:Jugement et témoignage Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes